School Play
by elizabethjstb
Summary: School has returned after winter break and they decide that after all the drama from the jubilee and Jason Blossom's murder, they need some fun and get involved in the school more than usual


School Play

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Archie Comics and the CW. I will add songs that I used as inspiration for the chapters.

Outline: School has returned after winter break and they decide that after all the drama from the jubilee and Jason Blossom's murder, they need some fun. So enjoy, be kind and review and tell me what you want that way I can add details your input into the story. Also Jughead is back at Riverdale High for this story. ❤ Beth xo

"We need some fun after all we have been through" Veronica Lodge smiled clapping her hands together. "Fun, really?" Jughead said barely lifting his head as he poked at the pizza. Betty squeezed his hand and said, "Come on Juggy, it will be! So what do you have planned V?" Veronica held her hands together and said, "We should put on a school musical! We can totally talk to Ms. Lovett!" Betty turned her head from side to side and said, "Could maybe work I guess" "What could work minions?" Cheryl Blossom appeared and smiled as she stood at their lunch table.

"We were….thinking of having a musical" Betty said nervously. "I suggest Kinky Boots" Kevin Keller said admiring Cheryl's latest thigh high ruby red boots. "Of Course you would Frank N Furter" Cheryl snidely said to him. Betty said, "We could always do a classic and modernise it like Romeo and Juliet?" Veronica smiled and said, "I love that idea" Archie appeared at the table holding his lunch tray piled high with food, "What are you feeding a small army?" Veronica said noticing her boyfriends lunch tray. He smiled and placed the tray down and sat beside Veronica and opposite Jughead. He threw a bag of cheetos at Jughead and placed a iced coffee on his tray.

Jughead smiled and nodded at his best friend. Betty said, "Juggy seriously you just ate a burger, slice of pizza and fries now your picking at that supposedly mac and cheese" Jughead ripped open the bag of chips and said, "What can I say? I love food and you!" as he grabbed a handful of cheetos in one hand and clapped his hands together to form a cheetos dust which he sprinkled over the macaroni and cheese. "Charming as ever Jughead" Cheryl said scrunching her nose examining Jugheads creation. "Why are you even still here again beside stirring drama?" Jughead said to her hastily. "I was here as I overheard your conversation and yes also because I am inviting you all to a little get together at the new improved apartment of Cheryl Blossom" Archie nodded and said, "Little being an understatement Cheryl but yeah we can see if we can make it".

Cheryl smiled and said, "So invites should all be in your instagram dm's bye!" as she turned her back on the group and walked off to the next clique in the cafeteria. "Really do we have to go?" muttered jughead. Betty smiled and said, "Could be nice maybe" Veronica shook her head and said, "Nice and Cheryl Blossom do not go in the same sentence".

Suddenly the bell went for after lunch classes, "Come on we got Chemistry Archiekins" Veronica said slipping out of her seat. She picked up her handbag and placed it on her wrist. Archie got up and grabbed his bag and book. "See you guys later, Pops tonight 7?" Jughead said, "Sounds good, think i'll go straight from school got more of this story to write" Betty said, "Ok, see you guys later got Maths then Journalism class" Jughead said, "I'll walk you" "But your class is like 10 minutes from mine Juggy" he smiled and said, "Yeah but your worth being late for"

"Don't forget Veronica we have Vixen practice after school" Betty said. Veronica half smiled and said, "Yeah I might skip it i'm feeling bit sick in the stomach" Betty cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yet you were feeling fine at lunch V" "All of a sudden it came up" Veronica quickly said.

"Come on Archiekins" she said grabbing Archie's hand and heading out of the cafeteria. "You do realise what she is doing don't you?" Betty said. Jughead smiled and said, "Something that I don't want jellybean doing ever well maybe when she's like forty…. no never" Betty giggled and said, "Come on" as they walked off together to maths.

"Do you think Betty knows why I'm skipping Vixen's practice?" Veronica asked Archie. Archie lifted her hand he was holding and kissed it and said, "Oh definitely trouble" Veronica smiled at him. Reggie was heading to the same chemistry class and saw Archie and Veronica and said, "Bro we got football training this afternoon ready to get pummelled?" Archie laughed and said, "Bro not gonna let that happen, how about we taunt those new freshmen" Reggie smiled and said, "Sounds good" as they headed into the chemistry lab. "Thank you for joining us Miss Lodge and Mr Andrews" their chemistry teacher said to them. Veronica noticed two seats in front of Tina and Ginger. They both eyed down Veronica and Archie and whispered to each other.

Veronica rolled her eyes and moved towards the chair where Archie moved ahead of her and pushed it out for her to sit. She smiled and said, "Thanks Archiekins" Throughout the class Archie kept tickling Veronica's legs with his shoe. "Mr Andrews please leave Miss Lodge alone you'll have plenty of time afterwards to converse"

Veronica turned around and gave Archie a quick smile then continued to copy her work from the board. The bell rung for the final class for the day. Everyone shuffled out quickly. "So what class do you have now?" Archie asked Veronica out in the hall. Veronica curled her lip and said, "Supposed to go to French but I think I might practice french kissing instead" .

The pair of them began to walk down the corridor where they were met by Kevin. "So Veronica, I talked to Ms Lovett she thought it was a great idea!" He beamed excitedly. She smiled and said, "Sounds great Kevin I'll talk later I'm leaving for the day I don't exactly feel swell" Kevin said, "Ok god, you look unwell take care V!" as he hurried off. Archie looked at her concerned and said, "He won't tell Betty will he?" Veronica smiled and said, "God no … I hope"

"So your place or mine?" Veronica cocked her head from side to side. Archie smiled at her and said, "Preferably mine, since my Dad's working back till 7:30-8 at the latest and your mom is at your place while your Dad is with my dad" They went to the office to sign out as flexible attendance. They walked the short distance from RHS to Archies house.

He unlocked the front door and let Veronica in. She smiled and said, "Thanks Archiekins" as she took off her heels and dropped her bag. Archie took off his converse and smiled at her and said, "What do you want to do?" She smiled and said, "Anything you want"

End of Chapter 1 :)

Hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
